


Reality

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romania and Norway are the magic club, Spoilers for Doki Doki Literature Club, they're minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred's video game crush turns out to be a real person.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to make this an extremely fluffy series. I made this au off of a whim, but ended up actually really liking it. The game is based off of Doki Doki Literature Club. Yes, Arthur is somewhat based off of Monika. I gave it a magicky twist. Ignore my inability to write plots. Justice for Monika.

The gentle voice came through my headphones, along with the piano accompaniment. His voice sounded accented, most likely British. Adorable. I stared at the screen, taking bites of my lemon-flavored yogurt. I planned to call Kiku tomorrow to complain about the game. He couldn’t just give me a dating sim where I couldn’t court one of the boys! It wasn’t fair. Especially not when the boy that I couldn’t court was obviously lonely and hurt. Plus, he was my favorite. The cutest boy. He was adorably awkward, yet composed. It wasn’t like he wanted to murder his friends. He was just madly in love with someone who the game programmed to never love him back.

Actually, that was a problem that couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Besides, it was probably already tomorrow in Japan.

“Kiku,” I complained into my cell phone, “Arthur is perfect. Why the fuck can’t I tell him to be my high school sweetheart?”

“Because the game is cursed,” Kiku said calmly, “I didn’t make it.”

“Are you saying that you let me play a game with ghosts on it?” I asked, nervously. But totally not because I was nervous. Of course a hero wouldn’t be scared of ghosts.

“No, not at all,” Kiku deadpanned, “I’m saying that Arthur was real.”

“What?” I asked, practically shouting.

“Arthur was a real person. His mom was not the best of people, so she was being chased by the law. She wanted to protect her newborn son, so she used magic to lock him up in a game. He grew up in there, all alone. Then, someone who hated her got ahold of the game. As revenge against her, he created the rest of the game and made it so that he could never be happy.”

“Kiku, you’ve gotta be fucking with me,” I said, “Magic isn’t real.”

“Believe what you want, Alfred,” Kiku said.

I didn’t think that Kiku had lied to me before. Besides, even if he was, I at least wanted some hope.

“Uh, but if, somehow, it was real… How would one go about getting Arthur out of the game?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well, you’d need someone who’s proficient in magic. They could probably cast a spell to separate Arthur and the game. But then you would need to adjust him to reality. It would take a lot,” Kiku said in an almost warning tone.

“Well, I’m a hero and heroes always save their damsels-in-distress,” I said, already knowing who I would need to find. There was a magic club at my school. The president was dating my friend, so I sorta knew him.

“Okay, Alfred, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Kiku said.

“Okay, bye Kiku!” I replied, hanging up.

Okay, so I had to find Lukas. I knew that much. But it was already like midnight, so that could wait until tomorrow. But I had hope.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

\--- 

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm. Seeing as it was Saturday, I had just forgotten to turn it off. I rolled over, deciding that I would go back to sleep when a thought popped into my head.

The magic club met every day. Including weekends. I don’t know how they tricked their staff member into letting them use the school like that, but I guess that meant that I was going to the magic club with the one and only disk of Doki Doki History Club.

I put on a button-down shirt and some khaki pants. I attempted to slick back my hair before making finger guns at myself in the mirror.

Before I left the house, I wiped it with my glasses cloth and gave the disk a soft kiss. I might’ve looked like a moron, but I hoped that Arthur somehow knew that I was caring for him.

\--- 

I arrived at the school, checking their fancy poster to see which room they met in. I saw that it was B25. I ran there as quickly as I could, only to see a familiar face.

“Hey Lukas,” I said casually.

“Hello Alfred.” Lukas sighed. “You’re late.”

“Oh, uh, sorry dude. Well, there’s this really important thing that I need you to do for me, if that’s okay,” I told him.

“If you’re not here for the magic club meeting, I’ll need you to leave,” Lukas said, pointing me to the door.

“I need you to help with something magic! Please Lukas, I’m desperate!” I begged.

“It depends,” he said, looking down at his nails, “What do you need?”

“Ooh, yeah,” Vlad- another member of the magic club- said, “What do you need, Alfred?”

“Well, I have this disk,” I pulled the disk case that it was in out of my pocket, not taking the disk out yet. “And I need you to do something to it. I’m not going to tell you what unless you say that you’ll help me.”

“Give me that,” Lukas said, snatching it out of my hand.

“Give it back!” I shouted, reaching for it.

He opened up the case, suddenly intrigued.

Vlad peeked over and his eyes went wide as well.

“Is this Doki Doki History Club? How did you get this?” Lukas asked me.

“Yeah, Doki Doki is legendary!” Vlad chimed in.

“My friend gave it to me,” I murmured.

“And let me guess, you want to get Arthur out?” Lukas asked.

I didn’t say anything in reply, just nodded my head.

“Well, this would most likely require Vlad and I to combine our power. It’s not an easy task.” Lukas looked at me. “But you probably knew that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, my friend told me it wouldn’t be easy,” I said.

“Okay, well, we can do it,” Lukas promised me, “But only because it could make us legendary in the magic world. Plus, ever since I heard the story, I’ve always wanted to meet Arthur. He’s supposed to be really powerful. He has an extremely strong magical bloodline.”

That was new to me. I hadn’t known that Arthur was very magically strong. Kiku told me that his mom was magic, but not much about him.

“If that’s okay with you, Vlad,” he said.

“Yeah, of course!” Vlad replied with a smile.

Lukas pulled a package of chalk out of his pocket and took a piece. He started to draw a circle. He handed Vlad a piece of chalk, too. The two of them made a more intricate design inside of the circle. Lukas put the disk in the middle of the circle, drawing a smaller circle around the disk.

Once they finished, Lukas and Vlad stood outside of the circle, facing each other across it.

I watched on in awe as Lukas pulled out an old book. He started to chant something. Vlad joined in. They both chanted, raising their arms slowly as the chalk circle started to turn dark green.

The circle lit up in green fire and they started to chant louder. My awe turned to fear as I watched it happen. I wanted them to stop. The fire was going to destroy the disk.

All of a sudden, the fire blew out in a spiral around the circle. Lukas and Vlad passed out, falling backwards onto desks behind them.

“Oh, I’m quite sorry! Are you two alright?” I looked to the middle of the circle and saw the angel who I’d come to know as Arthur. He was wearing the school uniform from the game that he was stuck in. He looked even more stunning in real life, if that was possible.

He rushed over to Lukas, wiping his face with a cloth that he pulled out of his pocket. He also muttered something over him. Lukas woke up and looked at him, lost for words.

The two of them started speaking after Lukas got over how awestruck he was. I couldn’t hear exactly what was said from my distance, but they looked to be exchanging amiable conversation.

Arthur walked over to Vlad next. He held his hand out and muttered something over Vlad. Vlad woke up and immediately decided to hug him. Arthur looked a little bit confused, but still returned the gesture.

Then he looked at me and I could’ve sworn that my heart stopped right there. He walked towards me, blush evident on his face despite the dim lights in the classroom.

“Hello Number One Hero.” He took another step closer to me. “Or should I just call you Alfred? I’m fine with whatever you prefer.”

“You can call me Alfred,” I said with an awkward laugh, “That’s my name.”

“Well it’s great to really meet you,” he said, looking into my eyes, “In the same reality.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Do you have somewhere I can stay? I’ve lived in there as long as I can remember. If not, that’s fine. I’m sure I could find something, but I know that I’d like to be with you.”

My brain pretty much keyboard-smashed right there and then. I was no longer thinking logically.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” I said loudly, “You can stay with me.”

He gently bit his lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you, Alfred.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you won’t take up much space,” I told him.

He laughed softly, “Well thank you very much, love.”

He walked towards the closed door. He continued to walk and slammed his face right into the door.

“Holy shit! What the absolute fuck? I literally told the door to fucking open!” He kicked the door, then yelped in pain and grabbed his foot.

He whipped around his head and looked at me. “Why didn’t the door open?”

I looked back at him, confused. “Because you didn’t open it,” I replied.

“I told the door to open. The door is programmed to open when I tell it to,” he said, acting as though that’s normal.

“Arthur, in this world, you need to open the door with your hands,” I told him.

“Fine. I wanted to open it with my hands anyways.” He pushed the door. It did not open.

“You have to twist the handle before you push it, sweetie.” I laughed as I went over to help him.

“Take care of him!” Lukas shouted to me as Arthur and I left the room.

I gave him a thumbs up as I followed Arthur.

We left the school. I made sure to open doors for Arthur on our way out, not sure if he would remember that he had to open them himself.

When we got to the stairs outside of the building, I picked him up in my arms and carried him down.

He made a surprised noise when I picked him up, but quickly settled into my arms. I decided to carry him the rest of the way to my car. I rested him down in the seat next to the driver’s, before getting out to walk around and sit down in the driver’s seat.

He looked at me. “Well now that we’re alone... my face still hurts from slamming into the door and I want you to kiss it better.” When Arthur spoke, he didn’t speak like he was asking me to do something. He spoke as though he was commanding me.

I took his face into my hands and kissed it all over. I started at his forehead, and left gentle kisses around his face.

He laughed quietly. “That tickles, Alfred.”

“I’m just doing what you asked me to do, my prince,” I said, taking the back of his hand and giving it a kiss, too.

His face went red and he looked away to keep his composure. “You’re actually so perfect. I don’t know how I got lucky enough to have you.”

Little did he know, I was thinking the exact same thing about him.


End file.
